List of Galactik Football Characters
Main Protagonists * Aarch- Snow Kids, formerly The Akillians and The Shadows, coach, striker * Micro-Ice- Snow Kids, striker * D'Jok- Snow Kids, formerly Team Paradisia, striker, former captain * Rocket- Snow Kids, coach, midfielder, former captain * Mei- Snow Kids, formerly The Shadows, defender * Tia- Snow Kids , midfielder, captain * Thran- Snow Kids, defender * Ahito- Snow Kids, goalkeeper Main Antagonists * Bleylock- former Technoid General * Harris- former Technoid employee * Baldwin- Technoid scientist * Vega- works for Harris Recurring * Clamp/Yarrit Labnor- Snow Kids, technical advisor, former Technoid scientist * Dame Simbai- Snow Kids,Flux Society, medic * Sonny Blackbones/I'Son- Leader of The Pirates (criminal organisation), former Technoid scientist * Corso- General of The Pirates (criminal organisation) * Sinedd- Snow Kids, formerly The Shadows, striker * Artegor Nexus- Arcadia Sports commentator, formerly The Akillians, The Red Tigers, The Shadows and Snow Kids, formerly (assistant-)coach, midfielder * Mark- Snow Kids, midfielder, striker * Yuki- The Elektras, formerly Snow Kids, goalkeeper, midfielder * Warren- The Lightnings, striker, captain * Luur- The Xenons, striker, captain * Lun-Zia- The Wambas, formerly Snow Kids, defender * Nikki- Team Paradisia, striker, captain * Nina- Team Paradisia, striker * Norata- florist, formerly The Akillians * Adium- Galactik Football Leauge President, formerly The Akillians, defender * Duke Maddox- Technoid Leader * Magnus Blade/Lord Phoenix- former leader of The Pirates, former coach, former ruler of Paradisia * Callie Mystic- Arcadia Sports commentator and reporter * Nork Agnet- Journalist of TV Arkadia * Barry Land- Arcadia Sports analyst, amateur goalkeeper * Bennett- Pirate (criminal organisation) * Artie- Pirate (criminal organisation) * Brim Simbra- former Leader of The Flux Society * Brim Balarius- Leader of The Flux Society * Mana-Ice- waitress at Planet Akillian * Maya- professional psychic * Kira- florist * Ballow- leader of a gang of thieves * Sonya- Club Galactik * Hush Sharky- is a Cyclops journalist * Sidney- is Clamp's red robot * Harvey- is Clamp's yellow robot * Stevens- The Pirates, striker, captain * Zyria- The Elektras, striker, captain * Kernor- The Rykers, goalkeeper, captain * Woowamboo- The Wambas, striker, captain * Lun-Zeara- The Wambas, striker * Fulmugus- The Shadows, stiker, captain * Akkamukk- The Cyclops, striker, captain Minor * Alisa- Team Paradisia, defender * Aya- Team Paradisia, midfielder * Alca- Team Paradisia, goalkeeper * Jane- Team Paradisia, defender * Kim- Team Paradisia, midfielder * Nihlis- The Shadows, midfielder * Hawkins- The Pirates, goalkeeper * Boonzoff- The Wambas, goalkeeper * Senex- The Shadows, goalkeeper * Kate- The Pirates, midfielder * Woonnabora- The Wambas, midfielder * Sarlight- The Lightnings, defender * Zun-tantalio- The Wambas, defender * Dookooba- The Wambas, midfielder * Shekmut- The Rykers, defender * Davison- The Pirates, defender * Wilkinson- The Pirates, defender * Nitro- The Lightnings, defender * Yewan- The Red Tigers, striker, captain * D'Jado- hotel assistant of the Snow Kids * Zoeleene- daughter of D'Jado and Alcorin * Alcorin- Zoeelin's mother and D'Jado's wife * Sonny Blackbones' wife- was the wife of Sonny Blackbones, and the mother of D'Jok * Wolfen and Zora- are two legends, who played for the Wamba's * Bakura- is the coach and manager of The Wambas * Ataru- is the coach of Team Paradisia * Lun-Zaera- Arcadia Sports Presenter